


Brevity

by b_alleyn_dunn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Haiku, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_alleyn_dunn/pseuds/b_alleyn_dunn





	Brevity

Johnlock begins, proceeds, ends,  
An epilogue  
And I am done. I post it. {heart}


End file.
